The Restless Detective
by FMASTA9
Summary: Ryuzaki can't sleep and hopes to find solitude in his kitchen. What he finds instead is a headache he wish he never had. By FMASTA9


**Author's Notes: **Hoorah! First Death Note FF is here! Featuring my favorite character L (Ryuzaki) with (one of) my least favorite character(s), Misa Amane in an overall comedic yet unveiling one-shot by FMASTA9. Some obvious OOC methinks, but otherwise enjoy, The Restless Detective!

* * *

**The Restless Detective**

**

* * *

**

Ryuzaki tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep or even shut his eyes. The clock next to his bed read 5:27 A.M. His stomach growling and his mind bored, Ryuzaki got up and walked towards his deluxe kitchen in hopes

of dealing with both problems. What he had found when he had arrived was only another problem. Misa Amane, Light's girlfriend and the suspected second Kira, was sitting at the table licking nonchalantly on a small green

tea ice cream cone. He pretended she wasn't there, the sight of her made his head throb with annoyance before she even uttered a word. The fact that she there was made clear when her annoying voice announced her

acknowledgment of his presence. "Ryuzaki! Good mornin', watcha doin up so early, the sun ain't even out yet!" Ryuzaki yelled in annoyance in his mind, wishing she would shut up already but kept his thoughts to himself,

disguising his annoyance behind his usual bored expression. "I'd ask you the same question, but I know it's because you miss Light. As for me, couldn't sleep, a little hungry, and a little bored. Does that answer your

question?" "Jeez grumpy, are you always this cranky when you get up, or is it because you don't have your sugar intake yet? And how come you know I'm out here because I miss Light, I never said-," "It was only an

assumption, an assumption that you just proved correct from your verbal confirmation, that, and it was just a hunch. Sugar, sugar." Ryuzaki began mumbling to himself as he went through the fridge in search of something

sweet to start his already joyous day. "Ryuzaki, you jerk, I hate it when you do that investigative thingy, it makes me so mad!" 'It's because of investigative 'thingy' I do that you're here bugging me in the first place.' He

ignored her pouts and annoyed expression, his top priority on quenching his sweet tooth. "Hey, are you listening? I'm peeved at you over here!" "No, I tuned you out about 2 minutes and 42 seconds ago." Misa blinked and

counted her fingers, growling when she figured out his dis. "That was when you just walked in the kitchen! How are you responding to me if you tuned me out?" "I haven't exactly tuned you out, I simply haven't cared

about a word you've said so far. Sugar." Ryuzaki kept searching the refrigerator that was as cold as his tone, swearing that he had something saved up, recalling that he went shopping 3 days ago. Then he found it, the

strawberry sundae in the freezer. His eyes lit up at the sight of it. "Sugar…" He carried the large sundae from the icebox like a newborn child and placed it on the table, eying it ever so admiringly. "Ryuzaki, you punk! If I

knew you were this bad in the morning, I would have locked you in your room!" "That's my job for you in the case the suspicion on you being the second Kira is high or if you get on my nerves, the latter looking ever so

tempting at the moment, num!" Ryuzaki took a bite of his sundae with upmost pleasure. "Ooh, if Light were here and listening to how you're treating me, I bet he'd clobber you again! That was so funny the first time, I'd

care to see it again right about now." Misa smiled mockingly, trying her best to be equally mean to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki's joyous smile returned to his draby frown at her cruel words. "Well for starters, Light's not here, so I doubt

he'll be 'comforting you' any time soon, and the way I'm treating you is not my fault, I'm merely conversing with a moody teenager at 5:30 in the morning with love issues and a short temper, the fact that I can't stand it

shows that I'm still only human, a fact that I rarely come to agree upon. And the fact that Light punched me shows how much he cares for my emotional state, a detail that labels him as a controlling character, an aspect of

someone who is always in control and always wants his way, an aspect that links him to Kira I might add. All and all, I just want to eat my sundae in peace and at the moment couldn't care less about your problems or how

long it is until Light's back, the whole thing would just be another bother anyway." Misa ran over and slapped him. Ryuzaki turned to face her, questioning her motives to see she had tears in her eyes. "You're a cruel man,

Ryuzaki. Light and me are innocent people forced to be here by your will, the least you could do is show us some respect! Respect us as we do you!" "Respect huh… I have no need for it." Misa was taken aback as he ignored

his red check and took another bite of his sundae. "Respect has nothing to do with the fact that I suspect you both to be the mass murderers known as Kira. Suspicion always overlaps respect, and the fact that you respect

me or hate me doesn't change my suspicion of you both. I don't expect your forgiveness nor will I ask for it, but until I discover you and Light truly innocent, my suspicions of you will always come first in our relationship, and

that is all. Simple truth." Misa was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe how he was. She gave up, bowed her head, and started to walk away. "Good night, Ryuzaki, know that Light and me hate your guts and hope you suffer

the humiliation of failure!" "…Technically, it's morning." Misa screamed and ran out of the room, leaving Ryuzaki to himself and his sundae, now half eaten. It was silent, Ryuzaki having not moved for the past 2 minutes

since Misa left. "Failure…no, I believe in no such thing. I believe that success comes in life and death, but failure does not exist, as whether I'm dead or not, I will prove that you are both Kira and have you punished for your

crimes against humanity. That's why I am…justice." Ryuzaki lifted his spoon to the lamplight and stared at his reflection. After another minute passed, he took another bite before snagging a bag of doughnuts and sitting on

the living room couch, grabbing the remote on his table and pointing it at the screen before him. "I wonder what's on T.V."


End file.
